El Kadsre City
El Kadsre City (Spanish: Ciudad de El Cadsiana; Japanese: エルカドスレ市 Erukadosure shì), also known by its former names of New Edo (新江戸 Shin Edo) and 'New Salta '(新皿た Shin Sarata), is the capital city of El Kadsre. With a population of around 18.5 million, it is the largest city in El Kadsre and the one of the largest in the world. The city is located in West El Kadsre, in the south-west of the country. As New Salta, it was the capital city of the Sentanese Empire. History El Kadsre City was settled by the Tokugawans in 1818 as New Edo. At the time, the site of El Kadsre City was occupied by a few then-uncontacted Vicnoran tribes. At the end of the 19th century, it became the largest city in New Japan (now El Kadsre, Mahri, Sentan and North El Kadsre). In 1914, after the Sentanese Empire was established, the city was renamed to New Salta. In September 27, 1950 at the conclusion of the Eight-Day War, the troops of the Kadsreius Sentanese Republic seized control of the city, which this event was commonly called the "fall of New Salta" and upon the establishment of the Republic of El Kadsre, the city was renamed to "El Kadsre City". Places Buildings * Vlokozu Complex * Evac Tower * El Kadsre Medical Center * IBM Tower * Regular Tower * Takehara Tower * El Tower * Shinska Building * Ralph Tower * Marriott Hotel * Spark Tower * Marianka Building * The National Art Gallery of El Kadsre * Hotel Grand Chancellor * El Kadsre City Museum * Technology Museum * American Eagle Outfitters/Aerie/77 Kids flagship store and Kadsrain headquarters. * El TV Kadsre Television Centre * Broadcasting Twin Towers * ANZ * Banushen Studio Complex Schools * Futsuhai School (primary) * Waterlake High School * University of West El Kadsre * UCOL * North American International School (there are several) * ECC Foreign Language Institute Shopping Mall * Northland Supermarket * Coscto Wholesale * Spar * Familymart Retail * The Warehouse * Shoppers Drug Mart * Walmart Fast Food * A&W * McDonald's Banks * ANZ * BEK * ASB * Westpac Others * Enchanted Kingdom * Konami Sports Club * Kidzania El Kadsre City * Playland Japan * West Regional Council Office * El Kadsre City Mission Population The city's population is about 18,324,353. (2019 estimate) Transport The main rail commuter transport is El Kadsre City Metro. Notable bus companies include * TransKasdre * Citybus * Citybus Sleeper * El Kasdre Tours The main airport is El Kadsre City International Airport Highways in El Kadsre City are located between M632, M567, and Capital Highways The Ranger Bridge connects the island section to the land portion. Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:Fictional cities Category:1818 Category:Cities Category:Cities in El Kadsre Category:1873 Category:Largest cities in North America Category:West El Kadsreian State Category:Capital cities Category:Largest cities in fictional countries Category:Largest cities Category:Capital cities in fictional countries Category:Cities settled in 1818 Category:Cities incorporated in 1873 Category:El Kadsre City